The cafe - William T Spears x reader
by Chii-saurus
Summary: A double date with Sebastian and Grell is bound to go wrong.


''Demon,'' William scoffed with a look of disgust on his face.  
''Reaper,'' the raven haired man replied with a devilish smirk.  
''What exactly are you doing here,Sebastian? I thought Grell would have more sense than to invite you here,'' William said glaring at the man.  
You sipped your coffee that William had bought for you and looked between the two arguing men. It was a pretty little cafe in the human realm, Earth. Surprisingly, there weren't any people around other than the waitress but you were pretty sure she wouldn't be happy to find a fight between a reaper and a demon. You really weren't quite sure how things would play out but it sure was amusing seeing the two men acting so very childishly like this. You were really quite enjoying yourself.  
''That idiot promised me that he would leave me alone for two weeks if i went on a date with him,'' the demon hissed through his teeth.  
''Speaking of idiots, where is he anyway?'' You spoke up putting your coffee down.  
The demon looked towards you with his crimson eyes ''Bathroom'' he replied.  
Just then you heard a door burst open and out came Grell. He slid into the seat next to Sebastian and put his arm around him. The demon scooched up with a look of disgust on his face ''I promised you a date, I did not say anything about physical contact.''  
Grell's face crumpled. He sighed and started stirring his drink loudly.

The cafe was silent. All that could be heard was the loud clanging of Grell's spoon against the glass cup and William's tensed breathing. The men were still glaring at each other.  
''Ow,'' William yelled as he jumped out of his seat for a moment. The demon smirked at him.  
Grell looked up, looking annoyed ''Hey no kicking you two!''  
''So, Grell how did you and Sebastian meet?'' You said with a slight smile in an attempt to change the subject. This was probably the wrong thing to say as William groaned next to you and Sebastian started muttering darkly under his breath as Grell's face lit up.  
''Oh such a darling story~ It was true love at first sight of course'' he giggled ''Fate really'' he trailed on dramatically.  
''We happened to run into each other one day and he has not left me alone ever since,'' Sebastian stated, scoffing.  
''Oh Sebby~! It was fate. We were bound to meet each other,silly.'' Grell said punching Sebastian lightly on the arm with a grin.  
''Of course you don't have to tell me how you and Will met~ I saw the whole thing! I was right there remember?'' he said giggling.  
You blushed slightly and smiled at the reaper ''Oh really,so how did we meet? According to you of course?'' you asked him.  
''Well while you were told your exam results Will and I happened to be there and God his eyes were stuck to you likes bees on honey~ It was so adorable''

You stood in front of a couple of men by a desk nervously waiting for your results, a young man next to you. You were incredibly nervous to find out your results. Your hands were slightly shaking as you looked at the ground. If you didn't do well enough, you would never become a reaper. The brunnette man next to you, however didn't seem at all fazed.

''We have tallied the results from the practical portion of your exam. Walter Forge you have a triple A in practical skills, a B on written exams and a B in ethics giving you an A average'' The man at the desk said reading from his sheet of paper. You looked up man next to you. His facial expression had not changed at all. He merely pushed his glasses higher up his nose.  
''_ _, you have straight B's in practical skills, written exams and ethics giving you a B average.''  
You smiled to yourself, nodding slightly. You were completely pleased with yourself. In the last written exam you had a bit of blank moment and had no idea what they were talking about so you hoped for the best as you scribbled down anything that came to mind.  
''Hey William, just like you eh?~'' the red haired shinigami that was standing on the side of the room piped up, grinning at a dark haired and quite grim looking shinigami standing next to him. You blushed slightly as you caught him looking at you. Walter glared at you and crossed his arms. The men in front of you then proceeded to let you in on the details of your first mission with Mr that's how you ended up being paired with the biggest douche in history.

During your mission, he completely ignored you, walked ahead of you and refused to let you even so much as touch the paper with all the details of the death awaiting. You silently followed behind him and did not speak. Oh but of course you did get to do something. He very kindly left all the paperwork for you after the job was finished. How sweet of him.

_

''Yes, yes quite disgusting probably..'' Sebastian muttered.  
''Oh you should have been there Sebby~ She was obviously so oblivious! You just don't over the table.  
William, who was turning bright red in the face began to drink his coffee quickly to avoid having to say anything.  
''I still see Walter around y'know~'' Grell smirked ''Perhaps you two should catch up some time?''  
You glared at him ''That guy was a complete douche, Grell.''  
''I was only teasing,_~'' he giggled ''Why were you so nervous for your results anyway?''  
You sighed giving Grell a look of exasperation ''If I hadn't passed, I would have probably ended up as a secretary or some boring job. I wanted to be a shinigami, I didn't want to be stuck in an office.''  
Grell cackled loudly at your remark. Sebastian suddenly stood up and smoothed out his tail coat.  
''If you will excuse me, I quite frankly have much better things to be doing right now than listening to disgusting stories about you reapers'' He strided out of the cafe, the waitress looked longingly after him her gaze quickly moving to his backside. She gave a sigh and carried on wiping the counter.  
''Hey!'' Grell said sharply to the bewildered waitress causing her to jump in fright ''I saw that'' he hissed as he ran after the demon.  
You sat in silence next to William who seemed to be looking at nothing in particular. You slowly moved up closer to him and rested your head on his shoulder, smiling. You immediately felt him tense but after a while he awkwardly put his arm around you and looked down at you giving you an embarrassed smile.  
He smirked and began to slowly move his face closer to yours. You closed your eyes waiting for the moment that never came. You could feel his breath on your ear as he whispered ''Next time, we are not inviting Grell''  
You smiled ''Agreed.''


End file.
